dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury/History
Dragon Ball Earth Mercury was born on earth in age 723, he had a normal life and the idea of aliens and super powers were science fiction. When he was 7 years old in Age 730, he met and befriend Miller. The two became like brothers. He grade school he became friends with Harris until he moved away. When he was 12 years old in Age 735, his cousin Jac persuade Mercury to join him to train in martial arts under Master Mutaito.It was then that he met Cruze who was a fellow student. A relationship was formed, but after seeing Cruze for who she really is, he ended the relationship. Unknown to Mercury, she began to harbor a grudge. It was during this time Mercury learned about Ki. He began a rigorous training and was growing in strength at an incredible rate for the next 6 years. In age 741, he barely became champion of the world martial arts against fellow student and cousin; Jac. During that time an entity calling himself King Piccolo laid waste to Pomegranate City. At the ruins, Mercury found a survivor, a little girl name Sarah. He took her under his wing, fed and nurtured her back to health and treated her like his own daughter. After days have past, Mercury and Jac finally encounter Piccolo and battled. They barely managed to defeat him and prevented him from spitting out an egg. Because of this event, nation of the world formed the World Council and a global defense unit was formed called the Earth Defense Fighters. Mercury became leader of an elite squad called the Star Team. 8 months have passed and Sarah's parents were finally found, they survive as well. Mercury was happy and sad to see her leave, but by appreciation, they allowed him to free come by and see her. In Age 743, Mercury discovered that his friend Miller who was the CEO of Miller INC, was black marketing with the Terrorist Cell, Red Ribbon Army. Mercury exposed him to the public and Miller was arrested. Miller vowed to get his revenge towards Mercury. Mercury later learns that Miller “Died” in accident while going to Nanba Prison. Then 3 months later, Mercury discovers that Sarah’s Parents was murdered and Sarah was reported kidnapped. For the next 16 years, Mercury does not stop to find her. Dragon Ball Galaxy Human-Saiyan War Arc Invasion of Earth In Age 743, first contact with two aliens was made and they were hostile. Mercury and the Star team was deployed to stop the the two invaders. During the encounter, Mercury and Jac fought Raditz and Kakarot, and barely manage to subdue Kakarot and injure Raditz. When they retreated not after they told them that six more powerful saiyans are coming in one years time. Kami made himself known to the World Council. He agreed to take Mercury to be train by a King Kai. Mercury was taken to Snake way. He travels it and reaches King Kai's Planet. After get accustom to the 10 times gravity, he learned the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb. His power increased dramatically. The Saiyans arrived early to the Solar System, and Mercury made his return trip back to earth. He finally makes it back, but the Star Teams was practically defeated, with Jac and Harris as the only survivors out of 6. Mercury with his new find power easily defeated 5 of the six saiyans leaving Bardock who transformed in to a Great Ape. The E.D.f sent in reinforcements and Bardock was subdued. Mercury orders for all the saiyans tails to be cut off to prevent the transformation. On their way back to based, Bardock informs Mercury that invasion force is coming and the leader is 30 times stronger. Mercury quickly informs the Council and a worldwide effort was made to be ready for the invasion. When the Invasion arrived to Earth, many battles were fought. However for decisive battles like the Battle of New Fork. Mercury and the Star Team led Earth to victory. His action caught the eye of a already interested Saiyan Invasion General Lee'sa. Mercury opposed the counterattack on the Saiyan ship made by the World Council that ended in a disaster. When Mercury finally met Lee'sa and agreed to a 2v1 battle, he was able to convince his Director, who convince the World Council to have all militaries to join as one for a final battle. During that battle, Mercury and Jac barely manages to subdue Lee'sa. Due to this battle, Mercury and Lee'sa gained respect for each other. Show of Peace The Saiyans retreat from Earth and the World Council reforms into the United Earth Alliance. The alliance begins it Liberation campaign to gain allies, but also started the War. Mercury receives a call from King Kai warning him of Frieza and the Dragon Balls on Namek. Mercury and the Star Team go to Namek and manages to defeat Frieza. They also gain 3 Saiyan defectors name Vegeta, Nappa, and Turles as well as Planet Trade Organization defectors. A Namekian named Tuba joined too. Overtime, Mercury and Vegeta became friends and often would spar. Vegeta advises Mercury that in order to gain peace with the Saiyans, they need to liberate them from the P.T.O. Mercury reports this to the Alliance and they agree and coordinate a simultaneous attack on the P.T.O. So they were receiving help from with the organization. Mercury and his team are sent to Arcos as the alliance fleet attacks head on with P.T.O. There Mercury meets Cappa and assist him to defeat Cold and his son Cooler. They were defeated and the P.T.O collapsed. Impressed, Cappa decides to join Mercury. The Challenge In Age 748, Mercury meets Queen Hanasia for the first time. After being summoned by her for "Peace" talks. Mercury realize that she does not want to end the War. This angers Mercury. He challenges the Saiyans to a 5v5 battle that will take place in one year, and whoever wins get to decide the fate of the war. Mercury and his choice team were trained by the saiyan defectors to their limit, but their power was not enough. In Age 749 the battle took place on Parniss and Mercury and his team arrived early. Mercury discovers and devours a Tree of might fruit and gains a massive boost in power. the rest of his team as well. When the Saiyans arrive the battle begins. Mercury and Lee'sa find a area and battle. Mercury with at his maximum Kaioken battle a Super Saiyan Lee'sa. Mercury attempted to reason with Lee'sa that Hanasia will never end the war and that she is no different that the P.T.O. Apparently, She took this to heart, Mercury notice that she was pulling her punches. So he test her by firing a Ki wave and she responds buy firings causing a struggle. Mercury knew she is way more power as a super saiyan and goes full power, and wins. He was right, she threw the match. Mercury then begins to fall in love with Lee'sa. He injects a Senzu that completely heals her and passes out. Treaty of Parniss After being healed in a Healing tank, Mercury is joined by Jac, who briefs him on the situation of saiyan named Paragus who gained support and became King of the saiyans and called a immediate ceasefire and treaty with the Alliance. They were chosen as delegates. They are joined by Broly, Lee'sa, Cappa, and Tuba. They then confront Hanasia, who was on her way to disrupt the treaty. That is when Hanasia transforms into a Super Saiyan Anomaly. It was a one side battle, but Mercury at his full power was able to hurt the beast. Unfortunately, it was not enough. Mercury is nearly killed by the onslaught of Hanasia. When Lee'sa acended to Super Saiyan 2. Tuba uses his healing ability to keep Mercury alive. Hanasia is defeated and the U.E.A arrives and a treaty was made, ending the war and forging a Strong alliance. Mercury is put into a old model healing tank and is completely healed. He then marries Lee'sa and formed the Z-Fighters and the Regiment. Tuffle Arc In Age 757, 8 years after the War. Mercury is happily married to Lee'sa and is a father of 3 three children. Naomi(8), Jay(6) and Virginia(4). Tuffle Resurgence One day Jac came by with a mission from the U.E.A that a enormous energy was detected 200 light-years from Earth. After hiring a babysitter, they left. While they travel to the objective, Baby Garlic had Tufflerized Earth and Sadala. They reached the objective and discover Bluu, who absorbs Mercury's memories and made her own personality. Mercury makes her a Z-Fighter. A distress call was received and Mercury split the team. He, Jac and Bluu went to Earth, while Lee'sa, Cappa, and Tuba went to Sadala. On Earth, Mercury and is team was ambushed Tufflerized E.D.F. and Partial Star Team, but they were saved by uninfected Star Team members; Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and Chi-Chi. They were taken to Safe Zone One, and Mercury was relieved that his children were safe and in the hands of Launch (Blue hair). Mercury sensed that something bad happen to Lee'sa's team, so he did not waste time. He formed a attack plan and has Bluu lead the attack, while he and Jac take container of synthesized sacred water to dispense in the atmosphere dispenser inside the look. The plan was a success and the Spice Boys were quickly defeated. The entire earth was cured, plus everyone infected retained their memories. Now with the support of the Alliance, Mercury and his team with the Star Team traveled to Sadala and was able to establish contact with the remains of the Regiment that was uninfected; Bardock, Gine, Kakarot, Borgos, and Turles. Galactic Crisis They discover an anomaly and make their way over to it but are ambushed by Baby Garlic and his Tufflerized Saiyans, including Lee'sa, Cappa, and Tuba. The Z-Fighters, Star Team, and Regiment were about to be overwhelmed, but Mercury called a retreat. Mercury was then bitten 3 times, first by Lee'sa and the other two by Inya and Vegeta. Bluu attempted to rescue, but Mercury refused. Mercury then passes out not before falling upon an concealed Dermoshot filled the Sacred water. After several minutes, Mercury regain consciousness. He knows that he is surrounded by Tufflerized Saiyans, but he manages to escape by Instant Transmission to the anomaly. There he discover a massive fleet of Tuffle Battleships reading to launch. He makes his way back to the ASV Ender Spire and orders a retreat. Mercury figures that the Tuffles will try to take over Yardrat to obtain the Instant Transmission. After getting cooperation with the Yardrats, the Z-Fighters began planet wide evacuation. They move all the Yardrats to Namek since the planet was more secluded and farther out. Mercury stay to supervise the last transport when the Tuffles arrived. He is confronted by Baby and Lee’sa. Baby then provides Lee’sa with extreme amounts of Blutz wave energy; transforming her into a Super Saiyan 4. Mercury realized that he had to buy time for the refuge to get far away from the planet. Mercury's attacks was not effective against her and he is severely injured by her. Mercury began to have Panic attacks due to fighting his wife. Yet, he was able to do a surprise attack that finally makes a mark on her, but she cuts of his leg in the process. He about to blown way by Lee’sa and unknown to her, he was rescued and take out of area. Rise of the Ultra Human Mercury awakens on a unknown planet is greet by Jingles the Destroyer and his Attendant Rishi. Jingles claims that he dreamed of a Ultra Human and Mercury fits the description. Mercury agrees to endure Rishi grueling training to become this Ultra Human. Mercury struggled with motivation and stress. He felt the entire weight of trillions on him. He also feared to lose his family. Rishi notice and was able to greatly motivated him. Mercury was able to train to his limit in a short amount of time and was ready to have his potential unleashed with a Supreme Kai. After 72 hours, Mercury unlocks the transformation. Jingles is itching to fight him, but with his new power Mercury's sense is heighten and felt that Earth is now under attack by the Tuffles. He refused to fight Jingles, but the destroyer threatens to destroy everything if he does not fight him first. This angers Mercury, so he uses Jingles arrogant mind against and is able to knock him out in three hits. He says his thanks and Instant transmission to Earth. On Earth, that battle has already started. Mercury uses his new power to separate the Tuffles from the allies and performs a stun technique that immobilizes the Tuffles. The allies uses the opportunity to cure them with the sacred water. Mercury is joined by Jac and they confront Baby Garlic on his ship who is protected by Lee’sa. Mercury with the help of Jac manage to capture and instant transmission them to Parniss for the final battle. On Parniss, the fight begins. Jac fought Baby Garlic while Mercury fought Lee’sa. With Mercury’s Ultra Human transformation, the Super Saiyan 4 was getting dominated. Baby knew this and gave her another massive power. This power boost transformed her into a Super Saiyan 5. Now they are equal. As the battle continued, Mercury sense that Jac is severely injured, so he fire a Ki wave at Lee’sa who dodges it, by the wave continued into the horizon. Mercury was getting tired and he knew that the long a Saiyan fights the stronger they get. Then the Tufflerized Lee’sa made a grave mistake, not only did she taunt Mercury, she coldly tells him that she will make their children suffer a slow and painful death. Mercury snaps, He ignites his new Ultimate Kaioken. He power complete dwarfs Lee’sa. With powerful blow to stun her, he blast off at insane speeds around the planet, build momentum and then back to Lee’sa. He delivers a devastating strike that nearly kills her but knocks her unconscious. Mercury was about to finish off with a Ki wave, but regain his composure. He cures her then heals her. As soon as he deactivates his Ultimate kaioken, the backlash is devastating, but he was able to inject a small amount of senzu into him. Before he fell unconscious, he sense that his wave reach Jac and repowered him. He also watch as Jac eliminate Baby Garlic and the tree of might with. He then falls into a two week coma. Rebuilding and Invasion Two weeks past and Mercury awakens. He is surround by the Z-fighters, who gives him updates of the condition of the galaxy. Mercury also reconciles with Lee’sa and they reunited with their Children, who are cared by Bluu. Mercury and Lee’sa agree to make Bluu the children’s Aunt and take her in as a member of the family. Invasion of the Duplicates 6 months have passed and life was returning to normal on Earth. Mercury comes across an giant green bean like pod and notice that everyone had one. He brings the pod to Bulma to examines and later finds out the Raily is aware of them. Concerned, Mercury has the Star Team and the Z-fighters on alert. While the Star Team reports in Jac is the only to report in but the rest of them do not answer, including Lee’sa. He and Jac learn that they are at the Lookout. They travel there and find the rest of the Z-Fighters. They also found Naomi, Jay and Virginia being duplicated by the same pods. They attempt to power up, but the duplicates emit a Ki dampener. Jac was capture by the duplicates and Mercury manages to escape with his children. After dropping the, off at his own safe zone, he goes to the EDF HQ to report to Raily. To his shock, he too is duplicated along with the Star Team. He manages to escape from being duplicated, and sent a distress and quarantine call the fledging Galactic Parliament and ships that have not return to earth yet. Mercury goes incognito and found Dr. Wheelo. Mercury provided a distraction and was chased by the duplicates, while the remaining personnel escaped via truck. Mercury himself joined and instant transmission them all when they are out of range. Back the Safe area, Wheelo discover one pod and examines it. He discovers that it is a mechanism the forms the duplicates and teleports the original to another area, he disables the duplication and is able to simulate false reading to the pod to teleport to this unknown location. Mercury notifies the Parliament fleet and volunteers. The process was successful, and Mercury ended up in a cargo area onboard the ASV Ratcliff. After free two officer and witnessing their duplicate dissolving, they tell Mercury that a scientist name Cruze. Mercury is skocked to hear her name after 19 years. The officers guide to the main cargo bay holding the main pod as they began to free the victims. Mercury discovers that the Z-Fighter duplicates are there, but he is ambush and dazed by the Jac duplicate. Mercury discovers that the Z-Fighter duplicates are there, but he is ambush and dazed by the Jac duplicate. He is brought inside the room as he regains his composure, there he comes face to face with a pod infused Cruze. He soon realized, that all of this was due to the hatred that she built up towards him. Mercury knew what she was doing, however the queen inside just followed. When McCree and Reinhart freed the Z-fighters and there duplicates melted into green mass. The queen temporarily takes over Cruze and grieves. Mercury use this opportunity to show regret and compassion. It works, and Cruze knows it. Mercury was able to convince the queen to join him, but had to fight Cruze in a brutal battle. Mercury hesitated to use is Ultimate Kaioken due to possible destroying the queen and her people. However, she took total control of Cruze and exposed herself for Mercury to eliminate her. Mercury again hesitates, but is reassured with her warm, confident smile. Mercury pours out everything he has at Cruze, evaporating her and the queen. He then lose consciousness and is taken by duplicates to a nearby medical center to be healed and duplicate, but by a special white pod. A week passes, Mercury and the queen calling herself L’Tema of Zanerkan, stand in an observation deck onboard the ASV Endar Spire. Mercury fulfills his promise and the duplicates now called Zanerkans resettle there. L’Tema is soon joined by her spouse, Mercury Alpha. Mercury’s perfected duplicate with his personality and memories, but love for L’Tema. Mercury is joined by his wife; Lee’sa. They bid farewell as the Zanerkans prospered on their new home. Machine Arc In Age 760, Mercury and his family return home after training. while passing the time, Mercury and the door and is shocked to see Future Naomi, Jay and Virginia. They tell them about the dark future. Mercury notice the they are pessimistic and doubtful when they mention that Future Mercury promised to returned, but never did. Feeling their grief and despair, he encourages them that this time it will be different. Mercury works with the Galactic Parliament, in preparation of the coming conflict. He also arranged a deal with Jingles he will cook whatever and whenever he wants, if he has Rishi train Jac and Star Team to achieve the Ultra Human transformation. Lee'sa also would help the Regiment achieve the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Both Mercury, Lee'sa and Bluu trained with Future Naomi, Jay and Virginia in an prototype time chamber, based off of Kami's Hyperbolic time chamber. Due to having more human than saiyan genes, Mercury personally train Virginia the Ultimate Kaioken. Alternate Timeline Alternate Future 2 years and 10 months have passed. Mercury receives a report that 3 major cities have been complete destroyed with no survivors, plus '''EDF HQ' is destroyed and Star Team is deployed. By time the Z-Fighters arrived, the city is destroyed and the Star Team is wiped out. They soon discover that 4 Androids are response. With the no successor for the EDF, the Alliance Council appointment Mercury as Director of the Earth Defense Fighters. Mercury worked tirelessly to maintain order, for the whole planet was aware of the android threat. He and the Z-Fighters would soon discover the androids next Target; New Fork City. They intercept the androids and manage to destroy 2 of the 4, but Jac, Cappa, and Tuba are killed in action. Mercury, Lee’sa and Bluu are the survivors. After the arrival of the Regiment in a week, Mercury conducted research and found that they are from the defunct Red Ribbon Army and that they were also made by Miller. He would soon hear that the regiment destroyed the last two androids, but out of the 15 members of the Regiment, 5 survived; Vegeta, Kakarot, Inya, Pinnu, and Fasha. Mercury was able to discover that they came from the abandoned Muscle Fortress. Mercury along with the remaining Z-fighters, and Regiment confronted Miller, who released two powerful threats; Cell and Android 21. Cell kills Miller and fires a Ki wave directly into the Earth’s core, causing destabilization. Mercury relizes that it will cause the planet explode in the next 10 hours. Vegeta tells Mercury to begin evacuation for the Regiment will buy time. After notify the Alliance and the Galactic Parliament, Evac ship launched from the surface. The Human race would resettle on Planet Parniss. As Mercury and his family begin to board the ship, he sensed that the Regiment has fall and the androids were on their way. He knew that they would not be able to make. These androids are too powerful for them. He want to see his family live. He orders the ship to launch without him. This shocks Lee’sa, she knew would die. She wanted to stay and fight alongside him to the end, but Mercury refused. She persist, and Mercury “Gave in” and allowed to stay only to knock her unconscious and carry her to Bluu, who promise him that she will take care of his children. Mercury promise his children that he will be back reassuring them. He watched as the ship launched with his family. He turns to Cell and 21, who arrived. He unleashes his full power and charges at them as the planet explodes.'' ''Tuffle-Verse timeline'' In an alternate Timeline Age 757, Mercury with his new power of the Ultra Human decides to fight with Jingles. When the Tuffles attacked Earth, Mercury was absent. When Baby unleased Tuffle-Lee’sa, She wiped out the Star Team with the exception of Kendra and Yamcha. The Regiment with the exception of Raditz and Fasha and the Z-Fighter with Bluu being the survivor. Mercury felt this and instant transmissions to Earth, he was weaken with the fight with Jingles. Mercury immediately goes to Safe Zone One, which is overrun with Tuffles. He fights his way to his children, but is too late. Tuffle-Lee’sa already infected them. This breaks Mercury, he completely loses his will to fight. He gave up. Before Lee’sa was about to Tufflerize him, Bluu steps in and save him. She brings him back to Headquarters, which is a warzone and evacuated to Planet SR-171. Yamcha helps him to the medical bay. Mercury was able to recover his will and determination after witnessing a female Arcosian taking in orphaned human children under her care. With evacuation complete, Mercury who at that was the highest rank, relinquished it and made Bluu as leader. 8 years have pass, it is Age 765, Mercury is assigned as Scouting and rescue under Raditz by Bluu, who is the leader of the '''Unified Remnant'. They discover the Neo-Tuffle Empire is making a weapon that could end the Unified Remnant once completed. Mercury refuses to lead the operation, for he still feels the fear of failure. So Bluu leads herself. The Remnant arrives at Tuffle Planet 2187; Rades. They discover that the Tuffles have enslaved the inhabitants of planet. However, it was a trap the tuffles had set. Radtiz, Yamcha, Kendra, and Fasha were killed in action along with 81% of the Remnant forces. Bluu called for a full retreat, she however was captured by the tuffles when she covered the Mercury and the remaining force along with the slaves that were saved. Mercury was gain alone, and had no choice but to lead the Remnant.'' In age 772, morale was at an all-time low in the Unified Remnant since the disastrous mission to Rades. Mercury continues to feel, that it was his fault. Majority of the veterans are killed or missing. He did not know what to. Suddenly, a distress call was detected. It was an old Star Team transponder signal! Mercury thought that someone has survived and that they have their own cell. He leaves via shuttle to the signal, which took him to a tundra planet. He found the signal, but there was no one there. Suddenly, he is ambushed by Lee’sa, a grown up, Naomi, Jay, and Virginia. They reveal to him that they have located the Remnant via sleeper agent from Rades. They Empire launched a full attack on the Headquarters, leaving no survivors. Mercury pleads for mercy for there are children, but they coldly refuse and beats him to near death. Before they were about to finish him, he is saved by an unknown figure. He wakes up partial healed aboard a ship the evacuated the planet. It was the only ship to survive. Anger and grief fills Mercury’s heart, but an old friend Dr.Wheelo tells him that there were saved. Mercury is shocked to find Naomi, Jay, and Virginia from an alternate timeline. Jay was the one who saved Mercury. They had him a handheld Time machine and told him to go to the time when the Tuffles lost. Mercury was skeptical, and unmotivated, but he happen to look up and see now grown up orphaned taking care of their adoptive Arcosian mother who was wounded. Mercury agrees and travels back in time, while his three alternate Children stay and cover for him.